Mors Magnus
by Merlinaura
Summary: A phone call and the two reunite however fate deals a card and despair is all that is left.


'Magnus...?' Alec spoke quietly into the phone, avoiding capturing Jace's attention. Jace would murder Alec is he knew he was calling Magnus again, especially as it was Jace's phone. He just had to speak to Magnus though, tell him how he felt, try to make him understand why he it. He took a deep breath.  
'Magnus!'  
'Alexander...?' Magnus voice came through the speaker. He sounded hurt and confused. Alec cleared his throat. 'Magnus, I really need to see you, I know what I did was terrible but I just need to talk to you, please'. He heard a deep breath and waited. His heart was beating so fast he barely heard Magnus' reply. 'Okay'. Alec smiled and relaxed his shouldered. 'The park? In 30 minutes?' He knew he sounded eager but he couldn't resist it. He would see Magnus and then they could be together again. He bit his lip. 'Okay, I'll see you there' Magnus replied sounding slightly happier than when he originally answered.

Magnus chucked the phone in the direction of his couch and ran to his wardrobe. He had only 30 minutes to decided on the right outfit. He threw the majority of it's contents on to the bed, nothing was right. He knew why he had broken up with Alec and he still stood by what he said. Alec had hurt him, badly. He let himself fall for the shadow hunter, something he swore he would never do again. He shook his head and the gas lamps surrounded in a murky fog disappeared. It was a chance to put things right, to how the should be. He glanced at the time and swore. He pulled on his black skinny jeans, a blue sequin top and a black blazer. He ran into the living room and looked into the mirror. 'Perfection' he said to himself, and with a wink at his reflection, he bolted out the door.

Magnus was close. He wasn't far from the park where Alec was waiting for him. He shot down the alley. He almost laughed at himself, he was practically running. He was overflowing with the happiness of new possibilities for him and Alec, he almost didn't see the dark figure emerge. He skidded to a stop and glared at the demon blocking the exit to the alley. He stood still. 'You know, I'm running a bit late for an important date and I don't think you really want to be in my way'. He spoke slowly and clearly, calming himself. He snapped his fingers and a bright blue light shot across the alley and flew straight for the demon. He heard a women's laughter echo along the walls and took a step back. The figured seemed to absorb the darkness that lingered around it and from it's shadow, Lilith appeared. She held her palm out towards the bolt which stopped it in mid air and vanished. She gave a small pout as if she felt bad that his attack was so pathetic. 'I... I thought you were gone... To weak to reform in this world' Magnus stammered as he looked at the women in front of him. Disgust rose within him and he regained his posture. 'What do you want?' he shouted. She walked towards him. She tilted her head to the side slowly and gave a cruel smile. 'Why Magnus, I only came to say hello...' She straightened her head. 'And goodbye.' She slashed the blade she concealed in her sleeve across his chest. 'Magnus!' Alec screamed and ran towards him. Lilith, smiling, vanished. Magnus looked down at his chest and saw the red blood pouring out of the wound. He fell.

Alec caught him mid-fall and knelt down. He pulled Magnus's head against his chest and caressed it in his arm. He looked down into Magnus's eyes. 'Magnus...' Alec whispered. He placed his hand on Magnus's chest and choked on the tears that kept falling. 'I'll take you to the institute... Someone can heal you'. He knew basic first aid but the cut was too deep, too long, and the blood, endlessly pouring through his fingers. 'Not enough time. Alec... I need to... Say something'. Magnus was fighting for his words. 'No,no, no! You can't speak like that, like you're going to die. Use my strength, you did it before, look just hold my hand'. He grabbed Magnus's hand and squeezed. He stared at their intertwined fingers and waited. 'Please Magnus, I can't lose you'. he looked back at the warlock, at his warlock. 'Alexander, i have lived for hundreds of years, I know death, I know when it's inevitable, despite our wishes'. He smiled slightly and lifted his free hand to touch Alec's cheek. 'No, you can't die, Magnus I need you, I can't do this without you, I love you'. He bowed his head as the tears fell heavily. He gripped tighter to Magnus, never wanted release. Magnus placed his fingers under Alec's chin and forced him to look at him. 'Alec... Over my life time, I have witnessed so much love in all it's forms. I have even been on the receiving end of it's cruel blade. I never anticipated to feel true love. You, Alexander showed me how wonderful it can be. I fell in love with you Alexander when I first looked into your blue eyes and I have loved you ever since. I will die, in your arms and looking into your eyes and I want you to know that I have never felt happier in all my life, and it's all thanks to you Alexander'. Alec leaned down and kissed him on the lips. His heart was alight with the hottest of flames and it felt like it would burst at any moment. He broke away and pressed his forehead against Magnus's. He looked into his eyes. It felt like an eternity however Alec knew it had only been a few seconds. Magnus's hand went limp in his. He wrapped his arms around Magnus. He pressed his cold, stiff body against his and looked up at the darkening sky.


End file.
